My Last Breath
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Songfic, one-shot, PG for angst] Rose sees into Martin's thoughts seconds after she dies...


A/N You see, I had this idea, a trilogy for the Martin/Rose fans (I know there are hordes of these out there, me along with them) and I have never done a songfic, so this seemed like a good one. It's Evenescence 'My Last Breath'. Hope you like it! I had to refer to Martin the Warrior for this... I just love researching Redwall books, don't you?  
  
The song lyrics are in ""double quotations"".  
  
Read and review please!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Redwall, I would re-rewrite the last few chapters of Martin the Warrior. Rose would live, and Martin would travel with her, and have a few mice. But that's just ME!  
  
(Begin My Last Breath)  
  
The Battle for Marshank had begun!  
  
The fighting was all over Marshank, from outside to the very walls. Badrang was running in fear of his life. Suddenly-  
  
Rose ran to Badrang, and slammed her stone-loaded sling into Badrang's evil face. Three times she struck. The last stone clouted into Badrang's left eye.  
  
The stoat snapped then. Grabbing the mousemaid, he threw her against the wall. She slumped down the wall, pain and agony filling her very existence.  
  
Rose's last view was the angry, horror struck Martin, wielding his shrew sword... Slowly fading, she saw the mouse and stoat battle.  
  
Martin tumbled down next to her, sweaty and covered in blood from other battles. The scarlet light left his sorrow-filled eyes...  
  
""Hold on to me, love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?""  
  
Rose's soul slowly lifted from her useless body. Forcing herself to stay, she entered Martin's stream of thoughts.  
  
""Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself""  
  
Martin's thoughts were focused on a beautiful, singing mousemaid, voice serenading the bees that surrounded a mole and himself...  
  
""Are all my last thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight""  
  
Memories, sweet drifts of thought, swirled in his head. Rose wiped a wet drop from her cheek with a paw. Did souls cry? She thought. I am weeping... my love.  
  
""I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest""  
  
Reminiscences of Rose and Martin the woods, laughing around the campfire, Grumm cooking and Pallum laughing along with the happy travelers.  
  
I will never hear the sweet voice again... Thought the fading Martin, clasping his lost sword and paw of his one love.  
  
""Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)""  
  
Rose swiftly exited her love's thoughts, her cheek fur drenched in the results of sorrow.  
  
Now I know souls can cry, she thought sadly. Only if I didn't have to go through it to know... Martin....  
  
""I know you can here me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight""  
  
The warrior mouse knew what had happened to his love- but could not accept it...  
  
""Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But you wake up and know the truth  
  
No one's there""  
  
Martin passed out, one paw gripping the sword, the other, a limp paw of a body without a soul...  
  
""Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid""  
  
Rose wept, then felt the tug of the Dark Forest on her. Stroking Martin's sweaty and damp cheeks, she finally let go...  
  
"Calling me calling me as you fade to black""  
  
(End My Last Breath)  
  
A/N How was it? I know Martin said "Rose, we could of cut down that sycamore with this" but it didn't fit in. Please forgive me.  
  
Was a good song to go with it? It was from Rose's point of view, and my first songfic- please go easy on me! I know Martin didn't cry when he first fell, but you know, weeping inside. I know I messed around with some things, like keeping Martin longer then he was but please! I just had to write this. If you didn't like it then... gomen.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
